Lab Rats Twisted Tales
by SmartGirl10000
Summary: Hey guys! This is my new story, Lab Rats Twisted Tales. Rating T because, well, it's more of a teen story. Enjoy!


Twisted Lab Rats Tales (All Brase)

Crush, Chomp, and Burn Chases POV I woke up in my capsule, and stretched. "Morning guys! Another day, another chance to convince Davenport to let us go on missions." I said, yawning. "Ugh... this day's ruined." Bree, my crush, said. Yes, I said crush. We found out that we aren't biologically related about a year ago and I've started seeing her in a different way. I've noticed that she's getting prettier and prettier every day. She's so beautiful that I can't even handle it. Even though I want too, I can't make a move, cause she's Adam's sister, and he'll kill me if I ever do. But sometimes it's good to dream. Bree's POV "Morning guys! Another day, another chance to convince Davenport to let us go on missions." My crush, Chase, said. Yes, I said crush. We aren't biologically related, and when we found that out, I started seeing him as more than just a friend or brother. "Ugh...this day's ruined." I said. Seeing the hurt look on his face just ripped my heart to shreds, and then a savage mountain lion came and pounced on it. I really adore his confidence and the fact that he is smart, and the fact that he is comfortable with being who he is. Adams POV "Morning guys! Another day, another chance to convince Davenport to let us go on missions." Chase said. Davenport and me are convinced that Bree and Chase like each other. As in more than friends. "Ugh...this day's ruined." Bree said. "Yeah! Now, get out Chase!" I said. Bree and Chase glared at me. "What?!" I asked. Meanwhile upstairs...  
Leo's POV "Welcome to your new home, Mrs. Davenport!" My step-dad Donald Davenport said. "Why, thank you, Mr. Davenport." My mom, Tasha Dooley-Davenport said. "Absolutely Mrs. Davenport," Big-D said. (Big D is my new nickname for him) "Okay, we get it. You're married. It's getting old!" I said-wait make that complained. "Wow! You got this big house just from inventing things?" I asked. Big D nodded. "What's that?" I asked him, going over to something tall and made of metal. "Oh...ah... that is Davenport Industries very first, completely interactive 3-D TV." Big D said, turning it on. It showed a baseball field, and the pitcher threw the ball at the batter and he hit it and I jumped up and tried to grab it from midair. "Watch the face, termite," a strangely annoying voice said. "Mom, I think the little voice inside my head is back." I said, completely freaked out. "No, this is Eddy, my smart home system. Eddy, remember that I told you that Leo and Tasha were moving in today?" Big D said. "Hey... welcome. Everything here is MINE." Eddy said. "Leo, how about you go check out your new room? Go straight down that hall and when you see the room with the action figures and the video games and the fifty foot screen TV, keep walking, that's mine." I rolled my eyes. Downstairs during when Leo came down...  
Chases POV "Good luck getting in! That steel door is thicker than your head!" I said. Adam punched the door three times, and it fell down. "Well that's another way to get in." I said, nervous. "Give me back my E-POD!" Adam said, angry. "I. Don't. Have. It." I said struggling. "Hey boys!" Bree said. "YOU took my e-pod!" Adam said, and dropped me. I glared at him. "Taylor Swift Mega Mix? Really?" Bree said. Man, she is so adorable. "I find her soothing." Adam said. Bree turned to walk away. Adam shot a laser at her. "Oh, I KNOW you didn't shoot that laser at me." Bree said. "Oh, sorry. It was a terrible mistake, just like your face!" Adam said. "Wait! Guys! I'm sensing that someone's breathing down here and it's not ours or Mr. Davenports." I said and I moved the barrels to the side. "Hi there little guy." I said to the small person. "H-hi. I-I'm L-Leo." "I'm Chase. Nice to meet you Leo." I said. He smiled. "Can we be friends, Chase?" Leo asked. "Sure! I've never really had a friend, besides these two. Which their my 'supposably' brother and sister." I said. "Hey, Bree, can you leave for a second? I wanna talk to Leo and Adam about a 'guy thing'." I said, making quotations around 'guy thing'. She nodded and left. "Okay...what's this guy thing?" Adam asked. "I kinda have a crush on Bree...and I don't know how I'm gonna tell her, much less get out of the lab." I said. Adam grinned. "Davenport and I knew it! We could see the way that she looks at you and you at her, you two were just made to be together. Let's focus on getting out of here." Adam said.  
Authors Note: okay... the next chapter is gonna be how Chase asks Bree to be his girlfriend. See ya real soon! 


End file.
